Come With Me? DISCONTINUED
by RainbowDerp4Ever
Summary: On Nightmare Night, The Doctor crashes his TARDIS into the library, and finds the mane six and Luna there. He decides to see how they would do as companions and asks if they want to join him. As they travel, Luna starts to fall for him. Will he feel the same way? Rated T for later chapters. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1: Crashing

Come With Me?

Chapter 1: Crashing

Luna's P.O.V.

It's Nightmare Night, so naturally I went to Ponyville for a visit. I scared some fillies, doubled the fun, and even made a few new friends. Right now, I'm at Twilight's house with the rest of her friends for a Nightmare Night Party. Twilight hands me a cupcake and notices the worried look on my face. "Luna, is everything okay?" She asks. I nod my head yes and say, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just feel like something isn't right. Like something is out of place in Equestria." The other mares walk over, and Applejack says, "Don't worry, Sugarcube. It's probably nothing." I then hear a sound, a sound like an engine running, and it's getting louder. Suddenly, a big blue box crashes through the wall and lands in the middle of the library. It is a police box. I thought those didn't exist anymore! It's doors open, and a stallion pokes his head out. He sees the damage. "Oh my! Terribly sorry girls, the TARDIS just went out of control! I'm the Doctor, by the way." He says while stepping out of his "TARDIS." He says, "This box can travel through all of time and space, and to make up for the damage I've caused, I'd like to ask you a question." We all look at him closely. "What's the question?" I say. He responds, "Come with me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Aren't you quite clever?

Come With Me?

Chapter 2: Aren't you quite the clever one?

Luna's P.O.V.

I stare at the Doctor, confused. "What? Why? Come with you? Uh... Um..." I stutter. Why yes, come with me! You guys seem like you would make great companions!" Pinkie steps forward. "But you don't even know our names, silly! I'm Pinkie Pie, this is Applejack, this is Rainbow Dash, this is Fluttershy, this is Rarity, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and this is Princess Luna!" She says as she points to everyone.

The Doctor takes another glance at Twilight and I and bows. "Princesses! I had no idea, forgive my ignorance!"

Doctor's P.O.V.

I take a closer look at Twilight and Luna and bow as I say, "Princesses! I had no idea, forgive my ignorance!" Twilight speaks up. "That's quite alright, Doctor... Doctor who?" She asks. "Well... It's actually just The Doctor. Not Doctor who, what, when, where, or why." I say, trying not to laugh as I do every time somepony asks that question. Twilight blushes and looks embarrassed. "Oh, I didn't realise!" I start to talk again. "Well, anyways, back onto the topic of coming with me. I need new companions to join me on my travels, and you seem like the right ponies for the job. Come take a look at my TARDIS." I say as I lead them in.

Twilight's P.O.V.

The Doctor leads us into his "TARDIS." I look around. Something isn't right. I step back out and back in multiple times. "It's bigger on the inside!" I exclaim. The Doctor giggles. "What's so funny?" I ask. "Oh, nothing." He then looks at my shocked face and bursts out laughing. "You should see the look on your face! I can't breathe!" He falls on the floor. 'Wait a second... Bigger on the inside... I've read something like this before... Ah, now I remember!' I think. "It's another dimension, isn't it?" The Doctor stops laughing and immediately gets up. "Why aren't you quite the clever one? You seem to do a lot of research. You live in a library! Now, enough chat, let's get going!" The doors close and the Doctor flips switches and pulls levers, and an engine sound can be heard. "You might want to hold onto something!" He says as the TARDIS starts to move. Later, we finally land, and the Doctor opens the door. I step out and see the most extravagant thing.

***Author's note*** Sorry for such a long chapter! I just felt like the last one was too short, so I tried to make up for it with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
